In conventional television receiver/monitor applications a video signal may be displayed is processed for display by a signal processing integrated circuit and coupled to the cathodes of a kinescope by means of respective kinescope driver integrated circuit. For AKB (automatic kinescope bias) operation, the driver amplifiers may include cathode current sensing circuits for supplying cathode current indicating pulses back to an AKB input of the signal processing IC.
In certain applications, the output signals produced by the driver ICs may not be directly compatible with the particular signal processing IC and may require interface circuitry to properly condition and couple the current indicating signals from the driver ICs to the processing IC. An example of such an arrangement, described in detail hereinafter, employs a signal processing IC such as the Toshiba type TA1276N or the Philips type TDA4780 ICs and driver ICs such as the type TDA6120Q IC manufactured by Philips.